Tapes transcript
This page details the tapes that player can find, and summarizes them, in an attempt to make a single source that explains in-game-lore. Perpetual Set "You are listening to the first tape of the "Perpetual" set. This set of tapes represents the most critical receivings, so that future humans will have the information they will need after the MindKill. This set, when listened to sufficiently and in its entirety, has been speculated to be the minimum teachings needed to achieve an awake state. Besides this tape the tapes included in this set are: "Firearm Operation", "Initiation Tape A", "MindTech", "Reality B", "MindTech: ClearTape", "Mindkill Contingency", "Killdrones", "Repeated Listenings", "The ClearTape", "Awake"." Firearm Operation "Please have your provided firearm operation manual ready for reference while listening to this tape. The 1911 A1 is an automatic loading pistol with an eight round capacity magazine. The weapon can be discharged using the trigger marked LMB in your manual. All firearms are extremely dangerous. Engage the safety (see figure V) and holster in the Tilde fashion for your protection. Figure E shows the correct procedure for ejecting the magazine; also shown is the technique for dropping the magazine for a faster reload. Z shows how to handle various aspects of reloading. When the weapon is loaded, a round can be chambered by the slide (marked R). The hammer (marked F in the diagram) can be cocked manually. Correct aiming can be executed in two ways. Image RMB shows the primary method while image Q shows an alternate method that may work better for some people. Extra magazines can be stored in your harness. The pockets are shown labeled 1 through 10. Finally, diagram G shows the correct procedure for retrieving items from the ground while armed. While this is the standard for operation, keep in mind that alternate schemes may fit some individuals better. In the trying times ahead, efficient gun use will be critical. Memorizing this information may save your life." Initiation Tape A "You see reality painted in shades of black, but beyond your world is another, bathed in radiant light. We have reached out to you with a warning. If you are able to hear our message you are one of the few that we can help - we call you Receivers. The Receiver who is speaking these words was chosen because he is able to hear us with exceptional clarity. With time, you too could learn this MindTech, but time is not something we have. There is a threat to everyone on your planet, and they have been weakening your mind through your media, lowering your natural defenses. The coming attack is unavoidable; all we can do is prepare." MindTech "You use technology to control physical things. Similarly there is MindTech which is used to control the boundless luminescence. MindTech can be used for good or evil. The Threat has been using its MindTech as a weapon against you and so far has caused widespread sickness and mental weakness. Now that you are in a helpless state they're readying a crippling blow, MindKill. But they are aware that will not work on you. They have another, potent, weapon they will bring to bear against Receivers called "The Dreaming". They cannot exist fully in this reality, but they have been watching you and experimenting and have developed this new MindTech. The Dreaming is a bridge from our world to yours - and they will use this bridge to send specially conceived of weapons designed to work in your environment. These automatic weapons are designed to kill the few who survive." Reality B "Your crude world is not the true reality. Your physical body here is the shadow cast by your transcendent mind. We call this higher plane "Reality A", and your world of shadows "Reality B". If you're receiving this message in a fictional context, you are at an even deeper level, one that we cannot reach. Because your body is a shadow of your mind, when your mind dies, your body will vanish. In the normal order of your world death is merely a transition in which your mind is set free. But for victims of the coming MindKill, there is only oblivion." MindTech: ClearTape "Some Receivers believe the message, but are unable to hear the source themselves. We have developed a ''MindTech called "ClearTape" to aid in your receiving. Your subconscious mind has been eroded by dangerous addictive media. To wean you from this addiction, we will trick your mind using its conditioned response to your advantage. By providing the correct external cues, ClearTape provides a way to reduce the symptoms of media damage. You will have been issued a ClearTape. Put the Tape into your tape deck and press play. At first it is normal to only hear background static. After several sessions you may hear a voice."'' MindKill Contingency "If you are listening to this tape it means you have survived the MindKill. Previous attempts to listen to this tape would have found it blank, but now it contains immediate instructions of your difficult path forward. This is the time that we have prepared for. Take a moment now to find your firearm." (Pause) "Some of you will be familiar with firearms from our training camp, but more recent receivers will have focused on ''MindTech in order to survive the MindKill event. In either case, please take a moment to confirm that the firearm you have been issued is in working order and has one full magazine. You have also been issued one tape deck with headphones and two AA batteries. Once you have checked you equipment, leave the safe cell, keep moving, and be careful. The Threat will have dreamed Killdrones near your location.'' Killdrones "Your minds have been spied on. The rules of our world don't apply to yours, and so The Threat have made a careful study of listening to your thoughts. The Killdrones are the result of this research. When confronting a Killdrone, be mindful of their weak points. The main systems that can be damaged are the camera, weapon, motor, and batteries. On a Killdrone Turret, the batteries and the motor are in the body of the weapon. The motor is directly under the turret, and the batteries behind that, near the rear of the body enclosure. Targeting specific weak points will make sure every bullet counts." Repeated Listenings "If you recently started receiving you may wonder why the training tapes are so important. Over the last several decades your media has been slowly corrupted to be used against you. By feeding your mind a constant stream of damaging ideas, your view of reality has been warped to fit into a sinister agenda. How can one tape, listened to once, possibly have an impact on the face of a lifetime of accumulated deception? It can only have the smallest effect - but even that small effect can be built on. If you to listen to that tape one hundred times, you may notice a difference in how you feel. If you listen to the tape a thousand times, you will be transformed. And if you listen to the tape a million times, you will become more than human. An awake Receiver. Listen to as many tapes as you can, listen to them as often as you can." The ClearTape The ClearTape only contains static, and is otherwise empty. It is explained by the tape MindTech: ClearTape that this tape uses subtle cues to counteract the effects of the media's corruption on the player. It is uncertain if the "voice" MindTech: ClearTape refers to is the religious-sounding singer in the soundtrack, which this tape highlights, or the hidden easter egg voice that can be heard by boosting the ClearTape's audio. Awake "A Receiver is said to be "awake" when he is able to get a completely clear signal free of any subconscious corruption. In this state he will be able to see realities in their true form, and transcend normal human limitations. Although some of the Receivers we chose to speak through are advanced in their ability, no human has yet achieved this awakened state. Humans exist in two worlds. In "Reality B", they live and work in their shadow bodies. In "Reality A", they are asleep; their minds unconcerned and roaming free. But humans have the unrealized potential to exist fully in both realities. It is this reason that humans are threatened. If even one of them achieved an awakened state, they would see beyond the horizon of all known understanding." Trivia * "Firearm Operation" is in fact, a tutorial tape, with each of the named diagrams and images corresponding to a key binding used in-game. ** This also applies to the diagrams named "LMB" and "RMB", which correspond to the mouse buttons each. ** However, most players will already know how to play before locating this tape, defeating its purpose. * Even though it is said you should listen to tapes as often as you can, in the game, you can only listen to each tape once, directly after retrieving it. * It is unsure why the ClearTape was added, as it is useless. ** If you make the tape loud enough, you can hear a voice, saying "Are you receiving? Are you receiving? 23, 15, 12, 6, 9, 18, 5, 18, 21, 12, 5, 19." If every number is used as a position of a letter in the English alphabet, it yields "Wolfire Rules". Category:Misc